


Pensieve

by soo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo





	Pensieve

Luna stared down in fascination at the pensieve. It was a truly remarkable item. Some said that if you used it enough you would develop amnesia. Others said that if you combined multiple pensieves together you'd find the answers to the mysteries of life. Both intrigued her but she wouldn't be experimenting with this one.

This one was a gift from her beloved.

It was beautiful from the handcrafted bowl to the concealment charms to the way it was keyed only to her. 

She tapped the side of the bowl and murmured the password. She'd have to remember to thank Hermione.


End file.
